


Royal Liasons

by not_rude_ginger



Series: Aimless Play Series [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Loki and Sigyn became the tragic and star-crossed lovers of high romance -in their opinion -they were just two small children ordered to write to each other by their tutors.<br/>Naturally when you have two young, highly privileged children crossing paths, precociousness comes to the foreground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Liasons

**Author's Note:**

> So these will all be one shots exploring Loki’s life before ‘The Long Game’ in greater detail, such as his relationships with Sigyn and Thor and others, and various events that occurred, such as his time with Angrboda. There might only be a few or there may be a lot. I don’t know yet. There may also be other one-shots for other characters, such as Sigyn and Berach if I feel there’s some interest in it. It’ll all depend on your requests and your interest as much as my own inspiration.  
> This first one is a set of letters written between six year old Loki and Sigyn before they ever met –all grammar and spelling errors are intentional since they would be still learning how to write (I excuse their slight exaggerated fluency with the explanation that their tutors would be helping them write these, thinking and writing like six year olds is hard!)  
> Enjoy!

To Princess Sigyn Njordsdóttir,

I greet you well. I am Prince Loki of Asgard. I am six years old. My tutor Kvasir has told me you are the same age as me and study magic. I study magic too. I am the only one studying magic in my home. My tutor said I should write to you. He said you and I could talk about what we are learning because we are the same age. I would really like that.

Last week I learned about the different energies of magic. There is Personal Energy and Universal Energy and Elemental Energy. My tutor says I will have to wait until I am older to learn how to use Universal Energy. He said it is very hard to use.

I have an older brother. He is called Thor. He thinks magic is boring. I hope you do not think magic is boring. I really like magic. It is pretty and amazing and my father can do all sorts of things with it.

Do you like magic? What is your favourite spell?

I would like to hear from you.

Prince Loki Odinson.

**~*~**

_To Prince Loki Odinson,_

_I greet you too. My tutor Afi was very happy when I got your letter._

_I like magic too. It is very pretty and amazing. My mother and father can do a lot of magic. I have only just started learning magic. Afi has taught me about the different magic energies too. It is very hard but I want to be able to do magic like my mother and father. My mother can fill my room with glowing butterflies when it is too dark and I do not like the dark. I want to do that._

_I do not have any brothers or sisters. Why does your brother not like magic?_

_There is a spell I want to do but Afi told me I am too young. It is a spell that makes animals like you. Have you heard of it I really want to try it._

_There is a spell to make fire change colour. Afi said I can try it if I study hard for the next three weeks. I am very excited about it. Have you tried any spells yet?_

_My father says your father is the most powerful man in the Nine Realms. Is that true?_

_My mother says your mother can see the future. Has she ever told you what will happen? If my mother could see into the future I would ask her if I would be a good queen. Have you asked if you will be a good king?_

_Your Princess,_

_Sigyn Njordsdóttir_

**~*~**

To Princess Sigyn,

I am not going to be king. My brother is. I am the second son. I will be a great sorcerer. 

And you are not my princess. I am your prince because my father owns your realm.

My father is the most powerful man in the Nine Realms. That is why he owns your realm.

My mother can see into the future. She is not allowed to tell anyone what she sees. She weaves it on a tapestry that no one can look at.

Kvasir said I can try the fire colour spell tomorrow. I am sure I will get it right.

Thor does not like magic because he wants to be a warrior.

Your Prince,

Prince Loki Odinson.

**~*~**

_To Prince Loki,_

_Your father does not own my parents realm. They own it because they are a king and queen._

_Why can your mother see into the future if she can not tell anyone about it? That is silly._

_Did you get the spell right? I still have not tried._

_Does being a warrior in Asgard mean you can not do magic? Seems silly. Your father is a warrior and a sorcerer is not he._

_I read a book that says that the children of Jötnar can do their magic from when they are born. If they are Frost Giants they can play with ice and if they are Fire Giants they can play with fire. I wish I could do magic that easy._

_Afi says every magic user has a special ability that they are best at but they do not know what it is until they get bigger. What do you think your special ability will be? Is Asgard magic different from Vanirian?_

_And you are not my prince._

_Princess Sigyn Njordsdóttir._

**~*~**

To Princess Sigyn,

My father does own your realm. Ask your tutor. He will tell you. And he is a warrior and a sorcerer. No one else in Asgard can be.

And I am your prince. Ask your tutor.

People in Asgard do not like magic very much. 

I do not know why my mother can see into the future. I asked her once. She did not tell me.

I do not know a lot about Jötnar except they are monsters. I would really like to be able to control an element. It would be fun.

I would like to be able to shapeshift. Can Vanirians do that? I do not know if the magic is different. I will ask Kvasir.

I got the fire to change colour. It took ages. It only lasted a moment. It was green for a moment. Thor says it was just the light.

Is Vanaheim warm? I have never been there but my mother says it is warm and there are lots of trees. The only trees in Asgard are in orchards and gardens. Mother said that there are loads of trees in Vanaheim growing wild. What animals have you got in Vanaheim? Do you have horses or wolves or ravens? My father has these as pets.

I do not like the ravens. They follow me around and I do not like it. The wolves are bigger than me.

Your Prince

Loki Odinson.

**~*~**

_To Prince Loki,_

_I did ask Afi about it. He said that the Aesir and Vanir had a big fight and the Vanir won. But then you tricked us and took our best people as hostages, and gave us stupid people. He said your father helps protect us because we are nice to him. That means you are not my prince. You are the son of my kingdom’s friend. Does that make us friends?_

_Why can people not be sorcerers and warriors at the same time? Afi was a warrior and a sorcerer before he became a tutor._

_And how come Asgard does not like magic? Magic is great!_

_Are Jötnar really all monsters? I was told the Aesir and Vanir were the children of Jötnar years and years and years ago._

_I am really happy that you got the fire to change colour. I tried it too and managed to make it purple for five seconds. Afi said that was really good._

_Afi can shape shift. He said it is not the same as other powers. He said you can learn it, but almost no one has a special ability in it. He said that Vanirians can do it more than Aesir because of our different minds. I did not really understand what he meant._

_Vanaheim is warm in the summer, but can get cold in the winter. I do not like the cold! We have horses and ravens and wolves. We do not have any wolves or ravens as pets but we have horses in the stables. I have a pony called Ljúfa. She is black all over and eats from my hand. She really likes sugar. I ride her to get from my father’s castle to my mother’s manor. There are lots of animals in Vanaheim. I like deer, they are very friendly. There are a lot of trees in Vanaheim and my favourite is the honeysuckle tree. Do you have them?_

_Afi said that if I can master the fire changing spell I can start learning how to conjure fire. I asked if I could learn how to conjure water instead. He said it is harder to conjure water than fire. I asked him why but he said it was too hard to explain and I would learn later. I really hate when adults do that. Does your tutor say that to you?_

_Princess Sigyn Njordsdóttir_

**~*~**

To Princess Sigyn

Kvasir says we should agree to disagree about whether or not I am your prince.

I think that means we should just stop talking about it. I have no interest in fighting with you.

I do not mind being your friend. Thor has lots and says you can never have enough.

I do not know why Asgardians cannot be warriors and sorcerers at the same time. It is just the way things are. And I do not know why Aesir do not like magic, I think it’s great too. I heard a guard calling it the coward’s way of fighting. I haven’t been able to ask father why that is. I’m not a coward.

I did not know Jötnar were where Aesir and Vanir came from. Is it really true? I will see what the books in the library say. I do not want to be born from a monster. My parents are not monsters.

I am really happy you made the fire turn purple. I practised for hours and managed to make the fire green for two whole minutes. Then Thor came in and blew it out so I would come and play with him. I hit him for ruining my spell, and we ended up fighting. Father was not pleased, and punished us both with no dessert for a week. Thor is really annoying!

Can Afi really shape shift? What can he turn into? What did he mean your people could do it easier than mine? I want to be able to shape shift. Did he say that I couldn’t? I really want to do it.

Kvasir said that water is a harder element to conjure because of its stable nature. I think it has something to do with fire is quicker or something like that. Maybe you need more control to conjure water.

I have a horse too. I was supposed to get a colt when I turned five to learn to ride on. I went to the stable and I saw a foal that was really small and had no mother. I decided I wanted it, because it is black like my hair. Father said I should pick another one but I liked the foal and said I wanted it. My father said yes and I called him Sámr. I had to feed him every three hours and help him to walk. He is a strong colt now and after my birthday I am going to start learning to ride with him. He can already follow commands, but he is not big enough to carry anyone on his back.

Thor can already ride a mare. He says he will be riding stallions in a year. I would like to ride stallions, but Sámr won’t be ready for another three years. Mother said that is no time at all but it is ages away!

Why do you travel between your mother’s manor and father’s castle?

I have never heard of Honeysuckle. What are they?

Yes Kvasir does tell me that I have to wait to learn more. I hate it.

The feast of Ostara is next month and my mother said you are coming to visit with your parents. We can talk about magic when you are here.

I hope you are coming. It would be nice to meet you properly.

Loki Odinson

**~*~**

_To Loki Odinson_

_I am going to the Ostara Feast. My mother says I am to be spending a lot of time with you and your brother. I have been given a special dress for the feast. It’s the colour of Vanaheim’s flag._

_Can I meet Sámr? I would really like to. I wish I could bring Ljúfa with me. They are both black so they would like each other._

_My father says I have to bring my Svana and Ey with me. Are your Ey the same age as you?_

_My mother lives in a manor and my father lives in a castle. They do not like each other very much so they do not live together._

_Honeysuckle trees are big and dark and they have white flowers that are full of sweet honey. You can pick them and suck them when you want._

_Afi can turn into a bird and a snake. He says if you are good at magic you might be able to shapeshift._

_Your brother is mean._

_I have to go now. Svana Ein says I have to do something in the temple._

_I will see you at the Ostara Festival._

_Sigyn Njordsdóttir_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if you have a particular part of TLG that you want to see more of outside that main story, let me know and I’ll do my best to provide it.
> 
> If you enjoy my work please feel free to [buy me a cup of coffee](http://ko-fi.com/notrudeginger)


End file.
